memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Samuel Cogley (mirror)
| Gender = Male | Homeworld = | Born = 2202 | Died = | Affiliation = Terran Empire, Oswaldites | Occupation = Lawyer | Office = Minister of Vassal Affairs | InOffice = 2260s – 2270s }} In the mirror universe, Samuel T. Cogley was a male lawyer who lived during the 23rd century. He held the title of Minister of Vassal Affairs of the Terran Empire and was secretly a member of the Oswaldites. History Career In the year 2266, Cogley was appointed to the position of Minister of Vassal Affairs by Emperor . His short stature and mousy features belied a razor-sharp legal mind and he used his skill at creative treaty interpretation to dance rings around all but the most influential of vassal rulers. A petty and vindictive man with a long memory for slights, Cogley spent most of his free time vigorously pursuing personal grudges. However, Cogley was secretly the head of the Oswaldites, an underground dissident organization consisting of mostly Terrans who were inspired by the reformist writings of 20th century Emperor . Working with Spock In 2270, , who Emperor Gill had put in charge of a special branch of Imperial Security dedicated to rooting out the Oswaldites, learned about Cogley heading the Oswaldites and that he was an idealist posing as a cynical manipulator in order to change the system from within. Having a similar desire to reform the Terran Empire into a more peaceful entity, Spock revealed his intentions to Cogley and the two plotted for Spock to replace as Security Minister. In 2271, Cogley and Spock convinced Emperor Gill that Melakon was planning to assassinate him, prompting Gill to send him to the execution chamber. Although Spock expected to take Melakon's place, the subsequent arrival of altered his plans. Following the destruction of V'Ger and the , which resulted in the deaths of War Minister along with his entire crew, Cogley was elevated by Emperor Gill to head Imperial Security while Spock was made Minister of War. In his new position, Cogley would cover Spock's tracks and give a free hand to the growing Oswaldite movement, allowing Spock to begin implementing his plans. In 2273, Cogley caught and turned agents of both the Khak'ma and , allowing Spock to send false information to both the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance and the s. Later on, when the colonies of the Terran Empire experienced an economic boom and the Oswaldite movement grew by leaps and bound, Cogley's security apparatus cracked down on the dissidents in the most flagrantly rebellious colonies, but turned a blind eye to the activities of more level-headed reformers. In 2274, Cogley and Spock convinced Emperor , Gill's successor, to grant a few cosmetic civil rights to the public. As they did with Gill and the economic reforms, they downplayed the significance of the measures they planned to implement. However, when Emperor Mudd announced the plans to grant limited autonomy to some colonies, and to raise about a dozen subject planets to full vassal status, conservative senators, led by and , staged a walkout, predicting disaster for the Empire if it even slightly relaxed its iron grip on outlying worlds. Following the assassination of Emperor Mudd and the conservative faction's selection of as his successor, Cogley and Spock were arrested as traitors to the Empire and told to expect execution shortly after the coronation. Fortunately, the execution was prevented by Yevok, the new Vulcan ambassador, who sought a private audience with Kodos and enumerated seven different methods by which his mistress, , could smother his rule in its infancy. When Yevok demanded the reinstatement of Cogley and Spock to their posts, a shaken Kodos agreed. Kodos and the conservative Senators, now led by Gav, would do their best to dismantle Spock's reforms. However, Spock, Cogley and Yevok would build a power base among the many other Senators Gav had annoyed over the years. As Kodos wanted to reinstate military spending while Spock's Senators wanted to continue domestic expenditures, the two factions eventually compromised by spending in both directions. However, this necessitated a massive loan program, with the Empire borrowing heavily from the Grand Nagus, causing the value of the credit to fall. ( ) Connections Category:Mirror universe characters Category:Humans Category:Humans (23rd century) Category:Lawyers Category:Political leaders